Advancements in media delivery systems and data-related technologies continue to increase at a rapid pace. Increasing demand for accessible data has influenced the advances made to data-related technologies. Computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of data creation, data usage, and data storage. Computer systems may be used to carry out several data-related functions. The wide-spread access to data has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet and cloud networking.
In some cases, software applications may be considered malicious software (“malware”). Malware may be any type of hostile or intrusive software (e.g., a virus, spyware, etc.). It may be difficult to determine which applications contain malware and which do not. It is estimated that only a small percentage of applications may contain malware, and thus it is not efficient or practical to block all unknown applications in order to avoid malware. Thus, a method of detecting malware is beneficial.